The present invention relates to laminates, and more particularly to a method for forming a titanium layer on a ferrous or nonferrous workpiece by adhering a polyolefin, polyamide, or polyurethane layer therebetween so as to enhance a bonding strength of titanium on the workpiece and smooth the surface thereof.
It is well known to laminate a titanium layer on a ferrous or nonferrous workpiece. A typical process referring to FIG. 1 comprises the steps of coating an adhesive 92 on the underside of a layer of titanium 93 at room temperature, and adhering the layer of titanium 93 onto a workpiece 91. However, the prior art suffered from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the coating of the adhesive 92 on the underside of the layer of titanium 93 is not uniform. Further, the process is time-consuming. Furthermore, a plurality of bubbles exist within the adhesive 92 because the manufacturing process is performed in a non-vacuum environment at room temperature. As a result, the layer of titanium 93 tends to peel off the workpiece 91 after a predetermined period time of use. Moreover, the formed workpiece 91 does not have a smooth surface. Thus, the need for improvement exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a laminate forming process comprising the steps of (a) installing a heater assembly in a processing chamber, the heater assembly having a diffusion screen secured below; (b) coupling a vacuum assembly to a plurality of channels of a platform; (c) continuously conveying layers of titanium and solid adhesive at room temperature onto a workpiece on the platform for heating the processing chamber to a predetermined temperature by the heater assembly through the diffusion screen so as to evenly apply heat to the layers of titanium and adhesive and the workplace and melting the layer of adhesive; and (e) activating the vacuum assembly for sucking the layers of titanium and adhesive onto the workpiece through a communication of the channels so as to secure the layers of titanium and adhesive onto the workpiece and smooth the layer of titanium.